


Stitching past mistakes

by Undertalefreak



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, More characters will be added when I think of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertalefreak/pseuds/Undertalefreak
Summary: It's a normal day in nighmares lair.All the so called evil sans' are hanging out.Until Nightmare has a new mission for them that is. Killer has to go fight a sans that is supposed to be pritty powerful. Things spiral out of control is there a new member of the team who knows I wrote this on a whim.(The team dinamic is losely based on  SkylarSkyhigh's version of it because that's my favorite also error is losely based on harrish6's forced destroyer except for some minor -or mager- cages same with the team please give kudos to them they are both huge isperations for this story!!!!) Anyway I'll stop babbling now.





	1. A normal day

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter I tried

It was a normal day in Nightmare’s lair. Dust was lazing on the couch with Horror and Killer,and Cross was in his room doing who knows what. When suddenly Nightmare and Error came in the living room. “boys” Nightmare started, “Error here says there are Seven new universes for us to wreak havoc in before Error comes to distroy them.”  
“ **tHiNk OF iT as a laTE criStmAs preSEnt** ” Error replied “ **oH and i prEDICt yOu havE about 2-3 hOurs befORe INk will LIkeLy fiNd it So pleASe bE dONe bEfore thaT so I dON’t Have tO dEAl wiTH him On my BAck** ” he added before making a portal to the anti-void.  
“Dust” Nightmare said making all the skeletons on the couch revert there gaise back to him. “you will take the first 2 AU’s , Horror, you take the next 2, and Killer, you will only go to one, I know your just as powerful as the others but there is apparently a very powerful sans there and I need you to deal with that, I’ll get cross and deal with the last two, dose everyone understand there assignments?” all the -evil sans- nodded in unison as they standed up. “good than get going”  
•••with Killer•••  
“I can’t believe that I only got one” Killer muttered to himself while looking at all the dust that was on the snow covered ground. He had just killed this world’s Papyrus and all the other monsters in snowdin. Luckily this world had a Gaster so he got one extra kill in but, he still could not find this ‘very powerful’ sans. Killer pulled out his phone and diled Cross’ number.  
•••with Cross•••  
~nobody likes me nobody likes m-~  
Cross hears the song he set for Killers ring tone and quickly picked it up.  
“having trouble with your one univ-“ Cross began teasing but is cut off quickly.  
“yah yah, ha ha ha, very funny, but no, I just finished except I can’t find the Sans plus I know you aren’t doing anything but watching Nightmare, so tell him where your going and help me find him”  
“OK killer I’ll be right there” Cross replied.  
•••with Killer•••  
Killer closed his phone and took one more look at the dusty,and barren ghost town that used to be filled with cheer, before he heard a portal behind him.  
“OK Killer where are we starting the surch?” Cross suddenly said after jumping through to Killer.  
“well I already checked hotland,waterfall,new home,the ruins, and snowdin, so I’m not sure.” Killer replied.  
“did you checkout his house? He might just be lazing there” Cross guessed  
“sh**!” Killer exclaimed.

“I’ll take that as a no then, ha” Cross joked “let’s get going then”.  
Killer and Cross walk to the house in moderate silence other then Cross chuckling quietly at Killer’s stupidity all the way to the skeleton brother’s house.


	2. Finding someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short chapter I'm on the road right now so they will be short till I get home.

When they got to the house the skeleton brothers usually stay at, Cross bounded in to search the place. Killer waited outside until Cross was done and searching, he didn’t need to waste his time. When Cross came back outside he said “I couldn't find the sans in the house, we might need we may need to check the basement”.  
“Alright but I don’t have a good feeling about this, I mean, what kind of f***ing sans let’s his Papyrus die and not do anything about until the freaking end???”Asked Killer, his voice growing louder as the sentence goes on.  
“Well” Cross began, smirk growing on his face. *deep breath* “Classic, Red, Outer, you, Dust, if Ink and Error ever had any them, Etc. Etc. Etc. Need me to continue?”. Smirk now taking up his whole face, Cross paused and looked to Killer, a small smirk now present on his face as well.  
“point taken”.  
The two walked around to the back of the house to where the door to the basement was. Cross tried the handle.  
“locked” he said,  
“never stopped us before” Killer replied smirk ever present on his face while summoning a blaster. The door burst open leaving shrapnel everywhere, the two walked down the stairs faced by what looked like a experiment room. With monitors,screens, veils of random liquids, and various types of machines like that. As well in the room was a large green curtain thing splitting the room in half, kind of like in a hospital room, and a short sleeved jacket with large dark cyan dyed, fluffys, (obviously the technical term) on the hood, but what was weird about the hooded jacket -obviously belonging to the sans- was that it looked like it as been through a lot as there were tears all over it that were stitched back together with cyan strings.  
“Hu weird,” Killer stated before pulling back the curtain to see what was on the other side. And what was there was so a terrifying it will give them both nightmares to this day.


	3. Sans -I know such a creative name-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before I'm on a trip so I can't write often or for a long time - sorry -

There was the sans bound to a table with numerous needles and I.v.s attached to his wrists, aside from that he had various cuts, slash marks, and breaks in his bones, all of them sown up with cyan strings. His right eye was also sown up as if fixing a mistake. He had a large gem stone on his forehead that was also attached to lots and lots of needles. The sans had a grin on his face, it, however was very forced , as in there where dark cyan strings holding it up in a smile. He was wearing a white sweater on the top - sleeves rolled up all the way to make room for a plethora of needles - and a pair of the normal gym shorts sans's wear. The sans was slightly shivering and was in obvious pain, discomfort, sleep deprivation, and malnutrition if his thin bones where anything to go by. Behind him was to many monitors and heart rate computers to count.

Killer and cross ran to the sans's aid and ripped out the needles from his arms,legs,gem thing -no this is not connected to Steven universe I just thought it looked cool deal with it - and cheekbone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically just a discription of my sans, mostly cause it took forever to come up with a fine -mediocre at best- way to say it  
> Hope you liked it~


	4. Chapter 4 because that's the best I've got

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of you people reading this go thank xXUndertale_loverXx for reviewing my chapter and just being awesome in general  
> They really helped a lot!  
> Still not perfect because I made to many mistakes for anyone to get all of them

-time skip brought to you by the freak of nature herself me!-

~At Nightmare's castle once everyone got back~

“So that’s what happened” Cross finished his explanation, the new Sans on the couch. They had brought him back with them and had grabbed his jacket.

“Well,” Nightmare began, “good job at bringing him back, but there’s not much we can do until he wakes up and can give us answers” 

Just then the Sans' left eye slowly opened. 

 

Stitch's POV:

I hear voices, but they sound, different. Everything is black and dark where am I??!

Oh my eyes are closed. Stitch thought. He tried to open his right eye socket. 

WHY WON’T MY EYE OPEN??????  
Wait..... damn it I forgot again, THEY stitched that closed last year. OK let’s try the other eye... 

 

Narrators POV I guess:

The Sans slowly opened his left eye, the eyelight was small and blurry. 

Nightmare, Killer, Cross, and Dust -yes he is there don’t judge my logic- all looked at him, surprised that he was already awake considering how many drugs, magic, and pain killers had been forced into his body and soul.

 

Stitch's POV:

All I could see were blobs of color. 

Are they people? What do they want with me? Are they going to hurt me like the others did when THEY told them about me? Of course that’s what’s going to happen why else would they be here? Then again THEY did fix lots of my mistakes maybe these new people won’t hurt me since THEY fixed me? Well asking myself won’t help me. I hope the new people will answer my questions. 

 

Narrators POV:

“are you awake?” Nightmare asked suddenly, making the blurry eyelight focus a bit on him.

“I mean.... I think so?” he replied, his voice hoarse from crying and screaming, but they didn’t need to know that, yet.

“Do you know what happened?” cross asked making the injured skeleton turn ever so slightly to look at him.  
“Umm... I think I was put to sleep for another test, then I woke up here.... Wait is this just a test?!? Am I failing?!?! Oh my, I’m probably failing!!!!! Sorry!!!! Please don’t be mad!!!!” He said, getting more and more panicked, which in turn made all the other skeletons in the room turn to each other with confused, conflicted, and slightly angry glances. They were angry at whoever had done this. 

“This is a test... right??” the sans asked, clearly confused.  
“No its not a test... Do you have a name?” Cross asked gently. “Other than Sans of course!!!” He added, quickly correcting himself before the sans could reply. 

“stitch.... my name is stitch, stitch the skeleton.”

 

-holy time skip batman! -still on the couch-

After a bunch of introducing and explaining where he was, Stitch fell asleep, still on the couch. All the other skeletons had gone up to their respective rooms to hopefully get some rest before they had to ask more questions.  
Stitch and Horror (who had been at his brothers cabin the entire time) were the only ones who got any sleep that night.

 

-time skip holy batman!- .....still on the couch-

Stitch woke up groggy and looked around. This wasn’t the lab. After having a mini panic attack before remembering where he was he slowly got up (aka Stitch rolling off the couch and landing on the ground with a thump). Stitch made his way to where he was told the kitchen would be and got some frozen waffles and made everyone some breakfast. 

As the waffles were cooking, stitches checked the time -2:30- well dang it.  
He finished making the waffles eating 3 then he put the rest in the fridge. Stitch went back to the couch after that. 

 

-holy Belgium waffles batman time skip- back on the couch ‘are you kidding me?!?!?!’-

Stitch was now back asleep and Cross had snuck into the living room, carrying a bucket of ice water. 

*you hear my evil laughing from beyond the forth wall* 

Cross was now above stitch with the bucket floating above him with magic. 

*splash* 

“OH MY GOD WHAT THE FU** WAS FU**ING THAT!!!!!!” Stitch yelled.  
Cross had already fled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks to xXUndertale_loverXx  
> All da kudos to them!!


	5. Umm.... I can't title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness 100+ hits! Cool! Thank you all!  
> Important stuff (kinda not really) in the end notes so please read them!  
> Thanks again to xXUndertale_loverXx

-time holy batman skip- .... still on the FREAKING couch-

Everyone gathered in the living room to begin questioning Stitch. Everyone except Cross, who was still hiding from Stitch because of the prank he had pulled earlier. 

Stitch was sitting in the middle of the couch, with Nightmare leaning on the back of said couch, Dust and Killer on either side of him. Horror was there to, sitting the wrong way on a dining room chair across from Stitch. 

"We are going to ask some questions, can you handle that?" Nightmare asked, Stitch's only reply being a curt nod.

"So" Horror started, breaking the awkward silence that had befallen the room. "Who put the needles in you?" Horror had been filled in of the situation an hour before, now all he needed was the name of the person to take the head off them.

Seeing this, Nightmare whispered something in his... ear?...ear cavity?... where his ear would be, too quiet for anyone else to here, other then me the NARRATOR!!!!!

-achievement unlocked, 4th wall broken-

"It doesn't matter Horror, Error just finished destroying the universe"

Stitch's answer was quiet, not quiet enough for anyone to miss it, but still quiet. "THEY did"

"O-o-k then, who stitched your eye closed then?" Dust asked, seeming slightly shaken. 

"THEY did."

"What about the rest of your bones?" Killer asked, not sure if he fully wanted the answer, and by the looks he was getting from everyone else, they felt the same.

"I did so that THEY wouldn't be mad at me as much, THEY said the cuts and breaks where mistakes, the only way to fix mistakes is to sew them all up" Stitch replied, slowly getting more and more quiet. 

"Why do you um.." Nightmare started, not fully sure how to proceed. "Why do you have so many" He asked, knowing full well that he did not want to know.

"I...THEY... we... we made lots of mistakes." Stitch answered, looking at everyone's faces he noticed that they looked mad. 

"Please don't be angry at me!! I'm sorry!!! Just please don't HURT me!!!!" He said, now starting to claw at his stitched closed eye. 

Nightmare, Dust, Killer, and Horror's faces then morphed into a more scared and concerned look. Dust grabbed his hands, saying: "no one is going to hurt you here." the second to last two words where spat out like poison. 

"No one ever will again." Killer added. 

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Nightmare finished.

 

-time batman bagel holy skip- at the couch FREAKING *angry noises from beyond the forth wall*- 

Stitch had fallen asleep after 5 minutes of talking because it had been emotionally stressful. That was the perfect opportunity Cross needed to come downstairs, that was after 10 minutes just to be safe.

When he came downstairs he saw Nightmare lying down on the *groan*  
couch with Dust and Killer, Horror no where to be seen, and Stitch lying down on top of them. 

Cross took out his phone, snapped a picture, and went to look for Horror, blackmail~

When he found Horror, he found him with half a bottle and slightly drunk.  
Horror then looked up at him, slightly dazed.

"We need to talk" he said.

 

-holy batman skip time- in the kitchen with Horror and Cross - *and the heavens opened up and sings hallelujah* -

Now they were both drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! I'm not good at keeping my attention on it for more then like 30 min, sorry!  
> (Important stuff)  
> Anyway I plan to make another 'nightmare and gang ask questions and get to know stitch better' kind of chapter, so if any of yous have literally any questions for stitch, unless there is a better time for it, I'd be glad to put you questions in the chapter, so ask away!


	6. IMPORTANT A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really important please read!!!!!

This is to literally anyone who reads this story,  
Honestly it's really a bad storyline that's poorly written on my part, 

But I didn't want to completely abandon it (cause it was my first story ever) so I've decided, sometime in the hopefully near future, I'm going to completely re-write it with my much improved skills (that still aren't that good, but you know what can you do). I'll keep the (almost) same storyline but I'll just make it so much better. 

Also If you want more of Stitch, my other story 'mystic boredom' is a lot better than whatever this was trying to be.

Thank you so much for staying patient with me, and I hope you enjoy this when its done being re-written!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I was thinking but here we are!  
> The focus of the story will be the sans from the AU I made up!  
> If you liked this Please comment if I should have a ship or not I'm not sure as this is a first for me! (Also if so, tell me who to ship the sans with but you don't have to as I haven't even introduced him yet)  
> And last thing, to make the title make sense the AU is called Stitchtale


End file.
